Le bonheur des uns
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Le 31 octobre 1981 est pour tous une date importante. Pour la plupart, elle rappelle la disparition de Voldemort. Mais pour certains, c'est aussi le jour de la perte d'êtres chers. Sirius Black est de ceux-là.
1. Chapter 1

Le 31 octobre 1981 est un beau jour. Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été vaincu. Partout dans les rues, des sorciers ne prennent pas la peine de s'habiller en moldu, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin circuler au grand jour sans crainte. Des cris de joie et des éclats de rires retentissent dans toutes les villes.

Au milieu de ce tourbillon d'allégresse, un jeune homme reste silencieux. Le vent soulève ses cheveux noirs et le froid le fait tressaillir. Le moteur de sa moto est encore chaud, à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il se tient droit, pétrifié. Face à lui se dresse la maison dans laquelle tout s'est produit. Un miracle pour le monde, un drame pour lui.

Cette maison abritait hier encore son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Le couple qui a trouvé la mort quelques heures plutôt, il les aimait plus que personne. C'était eux, sa véritable famille. Tout s'écroule autour de lui.

Il a 21 ans, et il est anéanti. Car c'est sa faute.

Même si ce n'est pas lui le traître, il se considère comme responsable. Il n'aurait jamais dû refuser d'être le gardien du secret. Et dire qu'il pensait ainsi les mettre en sécurité…

Un homme gigantesque sort de la maison, un tas de couvertures sur les bras. Il demande au jeune homme s'il peut emprunter sa moto. Ce dernier hoche la tête sans être vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Tout ce qui constituait son monde est détruit.

La silhouette pétaradante disparaît à l'horizon. Une vérité frappe alors le jeune homme, lui coupant le souffle. L'enfant endormi sur sa moto. Il est tout ce qu'il reste de son meilleur ami. Il est son avenir. Il ne peut pas rester là les bras ballants. Il doit faire quelque chose pour son filleul. Il va s'en occuper.

Il réalise alors que, pour le monde entier, c'est lui le responsable. On ne le laissera jamais revoir cet enfant. Il sera emprisonné pour le meurtre des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et il se serait probablement laissé emprisonner. S'il n'y avait pas le garçon. On peut bien le penser coupable, il s'en fiche. Mais cet enfant a le droit de connaître la vérité.

La rage balaie la paralysie. Il se met enfin en mouvement. Il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver le vrai coupable et lui faire regretter sa trahison. Il se met en marche d'un pas vif et décidé.

Aurait-il fait la même chose s'il avait su que ses pas le mèneraient à 12 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, et à une vie entière de fugitif ?


	2. Chapter 2

Douze ans.

Douze ans emprisonné.

Douze ans emprisonné à Azkaban.

Douze ans emprisonné à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Douze ans à se morfondre au fond d'une cellule, à dépérir à petit feu. Quand on lui demande comment il a survécu, il répond que c'est grâce au chien. Il dit que le chien était moins affecté par les détraqueurs. Mais en réalité, s'il a été relativement épargné par ses gardiens, c'est qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à leur offrir. Seul au fond d'une cellule, accusé de la mort de son meilleur ami, de sa seule famille quelle joie pouvait-il encore avoir ?

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que penser. Penser d'abord à sa famille, espérer que la haine soit plus forte que le chagrin. Penser ensuite à Peter, l'immonde traitre qui a tout foutu en l'air. Même savoir qu'il est mort n'apaise pas le dégout. Penser aussi à Remus, le seul maraudeur à pouvoir encore mener sa vie. Une vie qu'il suppose bien malheureuse. Penser enfin à James, Lily et Harry. À celui qui a été bien plus qu'un ami, un frère. Celui qui a été sa vraie famille, et ce depuis le premier jour. À celle qui a partagé sa vie, et à leur enfant. Ce bébé dont il aurait dû avoir la charge. Ce bébé qui lui aussi a perdu toute sa famille ce soir-là.

Plus que le chagrin, c'est le désespoir qui menace de le submerger. On ne s'échappe pas d'Azkaban car même si un prisonnier pouvait se procurer une baguette, il ne l'utiliserai pas pour attaquer ses geôliers. Il la retournerait contre lui-même. Des soir où Sirius s'est senti las de vivre, ou il a supplié la mort de venir en finir avec lui, il y en a eu des tas. Alors il se transformait. Parce que le chien à cette force animale, cet instinct de survie qui l'empêche de renoncer à tout.

C'est bien le chien qui l'a sauvé, mais pas des détraqueurs. De lui-même.


End file.
